Note passing with Bella, friends, and the Cullens
by Opal Dream
Summary: Some funny, random not passing with Bella, Cullen's and other people. Some are very random and some just plain funny. Based in the first book. Mostly Bella and Edward. And some times other people. R
1. Silly Bella

**Disclaimer- i don't own any part of Twilight, except my plots. **

* * *

Edward. Bella

Edddddddddie!

Yes, Bella?

Let's play a game!

-Sigh-

Why you sighing??

Oh, don't worry.

YOU DON'T LOVE MEEEEEE!!

No no! I do, I really do.

Okay! 

Uh so what game then?

Guess what Im thinking about.

How boring this is?

No! Im thinking bout youuuuuu…

Don't get carried away now, love.

Aww. –Crosses arms-

Oh don't be upset.

YOUR just upset that you cant read what im thinking!

No comment.

But you just did.

What?

You just commented

Bel-LA.

Wha-AT?

Behave now Bella.

Make me. –Sticks out tongue-

I can and I will. I will not talk to you now.

NO!! EDDIE I AM SORRY!!

Nope. Not talking.

But you just did! 

No, I said I wasn't TALKING to you not writing.

Oh! I get it now!

Good. Now do your work.

Okay.

Eddie?

-sigh- The answer is C

Thank you Eddie!

* * *

**So? Was it good? Okay, it was a really random note passing, but it was my first one! -pouts- But belive me, the NEXT ones are really funny. **


	2. Eric, Mike, and Emmie

Bella

Bella. Edward.

Eddie, tell me something interesting!

Why?

Cause im BORED.

Okay. Have you ever noticed how Eric keeps glancing at Mike, and blushing?

Ohhhhhhh! This is juicy! Te he ;)

Now now Bella. Leave poor Eric and his gender confusion alone.

You're funny Eddie!

Thank you Bella.

…

Eddie?

Yes, love?

Why does Mike keep grinning at Eric, and then look guilty?

-Stifles laugh-

Tell me! Pleeeeease?

Eric likes Mike, and Mike likes Eric. Happy now?

Bella burst out laughing, and couldn't control it. She fell off her chair, and Edward caught her and pulled her up by the waist.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan! What do you find so amusing?" Said Mr. Banner, glaring at the two. Then he noticed the paper, with different writings on it. His glare eased into a smile.

"Ah. I see some note passing!" Mike said gleefully, when he saw where the teacher was looking.

"Mr. Newton, since you have such enthusiasm, you may read it aloud." Commanded Mr. Banner.

Grinning like a mad man, Mie snatched up the paper from in front Edwards sniggering face. Bella was blushing, and looking down, also biting her lip.

Mike cleared his throat, and started reading.

"Eddie, tell me something interesting!

Why?

Because im bored." Mike looked disappointed, then kept reading.

"Okay, have you ever noticed…" Mike read on silently, and his eyes widned. up the paper and dumped it in the bin.

"Mr. Newton!" Said Mr. Banner, astonished.

"That was private stuff." Mike mumbled, looking down.

"Like what?"

Mike broke down.

"THEY SAY I LIKE ERIC!" He cried, sobbing into his collar.

"And why are you sad, not mad?" Mr. Banner asked calmly.

"But it was over 2 months ago!"

Mr. Banner sighed, as the class burst out laughing.

Edward was grinning, and Bella was blushing so hard, it LOOKED like she was laughing.

Mike tried to run out of the room, but only smacked onto Emmett.

"Hey there. What's the rush?" Emmett asked in a loving tone. He wiped away a tear, and then noticed the class staring at him with gaping mouths. And Eric crying quietly in the corner.

He would have blushed, except he couldn't. And Edward was staring at him with a gloating look.

Mike hugged him around the waist, and cried into his shirt.

"Go bash em up, Emmie." He said into Emmett's shirt, muffled.

Emmett scooped up Mike, and ran out of the room.

The class was dead silent.

Bella slipped Edward a note.

Well. That certainly explains your brother.

Oh god.

Oh it's okay. It isn't that bad.

No, this is GREAT. I can tease him about this for the rest of his life!

Which is a long time.

Yes. I know. 

You are so cruel.


	3. Mine is better!

Edward

Edward. **Bella.** Mike

**Mike, my bracelet is better than yours.**

Who, me?

**Yes you.**

But im not wearing any bracelets.

**That's why mine are better.**

But im not wearing any, so how can it be better?

**That's ****because you can't afforded any.**

Actually, I can it's just because my motherspends a lot on my school stuff.

**Doesn't she love you?**

Yes, except I keep breaking them all.

**Because ****your depressed that she doesn't love you?**

Bella, leave Mike alone.

**Alright Eddie.**

Oh, hey Edward… -blush-

**Oh god. Come on Bella.**

Ohhh don't go!

…

Bella and Edward ran away. To Mikes disappointment.

Later on, Edward and Bella are talking.

"Eddie?"  
"Yes love?"

"Why didn't Mike just say that boys don't wear bracelets, not the he couldn't afford them?"

"Uhhh. Well… Remember in bio?"

"OHHH! Tehe"


	4. Wetting pants

Edward, Alice, Emmett Rose

Edward, Alice, **Emmett ****Rose**

**Hi Eddie!**

Don't call me that Emmett.

Hey guys.

**Hi Alice!!**

Don't wet your pants, Emmett.

Looks like its too late. –snigger-

**But its dry! See… -pulls down pants-**

Ew! Emmett that's sick!

Oh Emmet! We were kidding!

**HUMF.**

So, why are we passing notes instead of talking?

Good question

And I expect a good answer. –Glares at Emmett-

**Don't be mean Alice! –sob sob-**

**Why are you crying Emmett? Did you wet your pants again?**

You mean he has done it BEFORE?

**Well, the monkey scared me.**

A monkey. Right.

**Be a good cookie emmie, im, well, getting a cookie.**

**Okay! Bwye Bwye.**

God. We are not related.

Uh, technically were not.

**WHAT??**

Shuddup Emmett.


	5. Bananas are herbs

Edward

**Edward.** Alice. Bella.

Edddddddie!!

**Yes, Bella?**

What's your favourite vegetable? 

**Bella. I don't EAT, remember?**

Oh yea! But if you COULD eat..?

**I don't know.**

What about tomatoes?

**Why tomatoes?**

Cause they are red and juicy.

Hey guys. And might I add that tomatoes are a fruit

OMG NO WAY

Yes way. They have seeds.

Hmm. I guess so.

…

Okay Edward, what's your favourite fruit?

**Oh, that's easy. Strawberries!**

…

**I like the smell.**

Oh. Mine is bananas.

Uh. Bells

Mm?

Bananas are an herb.

Ha-ha. Yea, right. Nice try.

**Nope, she isn't tricking you, love.**

BANANAS ARE NOT AN EFFING HERB!!

**Easy Bells.**

BANANS ARE NOT HERBS!!

We heard you the first time, geez.

**And please stop being so angry.**

IM NOT ANGRY

**Oh, well you could have fooled me.**

Yea, I wouldn't have noticed except from the fact that your letters are really big and you are nearly ripping the page in half.

-Bella storms off, muttering stupid vampires under her breath.-


	6. Eddikins is MINE!

Edward

**Edward.** Bella. Mike.

HIYA EDDIE POO!!

**Ew. Please Bella, I accept 'eddie' but this is pushing it.**

Eddiekins?

**Oh fine.**

Hay.

Mike. I don't want to go out with you.

Naw, I got over you ages ago.

Oh GREAT!! YIPEE!!

I like… sigh…EDDIE…

**Bella… Move away from the paper…**

Grrr… Lay off my Eddiekins…

NO! He is MINE!

Bella stabs Mike with her pen, growling.

"Bella!" Cried out Edward, pulling her back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!" Yelled Mike, holding his arm, withering in pain.

Bella smiled, pleased that she caused him pain.

Mike grimaced and looked up, eyes watering. "Leave that crazy girl. Come comfort me!" He pleaded. Bella growled again. And Edward pulled her away.

"Oh, how my heart aches!" Mike whispered. He stood up, and checked over his arm. There wasn't even a blue mark! He watched Edward walk away with his arm around Bellas waiste. It was bad enough that Emmett had dumped him. A tear trickled down his check.


	7. Grumpy Alice and Gay brother

Rose

Rose. Alice. **Emmett. Jasper Edward**

**Yo people.**

Hear ye, hear ye. Ole gay brother has come back to Rose.

Oh, leave him alone! He said that Mike forced him.

Oh yea, because Mike is so BRUTAL compared to a VAMPIRE oh yes I understand…

**Shuddup****. –growls-**

Oh so damn scaring! I am wetting my pants!

Why are you so grumpy?

Because I just saw a vision of Jasper running down the corridor screaming you evil Bella and something about the mad hatter.

Wow.

**What?**

CANT YOU READ??  
**Naw, too many big words. **

Idiot. 


	8. Looney Bella and Bogus the Turtle

**Thank you to Monkie-Lover, who gave me this idea. This story is dedicated to you!**

**Disclameir- I own... Oh stuff this. We all know that ole Step M owns every bliming thing.**

* * *

Bella. **Jacob**. Edward.** Alice.**

Help! Help! 

What is it love?

A monkey riding a donkey wearing a strippers costume!!

**Okay, she has officially lost it.**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.**

Jacob, what did you DO?

**Didn't I just claim that I had NOTHING to do with it??**

Oh no!!

What is it now?

Its Alice in Wonderland! And a big fluffy bear! –points to Alice and Emmett.-

**Oh THAT'S IT! ENOUGH WITH THE WISE CRACKS!! **

Alice, please leave.

**FINE. –Alice storms off-**

NOW. What did you do? –gives Jacob a crooked smile-

**-Blush- ****Okay okay. I accidently spilled her punch.**

-GASP- You NEVER spill her DRINK!  
Tehe. Its Bogus the turtle!

**I swear, I didn't mean it!**

I'm married… but alright! Just don't tell Eddie!

**Man, she is really losing it.**

Yea…

Hey that tickles! Oh you are a dirty little turtle!

Quick, we have to help her!  
**You read my mind- wait. You actually did. **

Yep.

-pause-

I know! Put some punch in a cup and give it to her.

Ohhh Eddie never lets me past this point…

QUICKLY!!

**-Jacob gives Bella a cup of punch-**

-Bella takes a sip-

Wheee!

**Didja think it worked?**

Whee!

Bella?

Whee!

**Im leavin.**

Whee!

Bye Bella.

Whee!

* * *

**You Like? Thanks again, to Monkie-Lover. And other people who gives me ideas will be dedicated to you. Its just that im on writers block, and i need ideas!!**

**Flames accepted. They are funny to read. **


	9. Wicked Mike of the West part 1

Okay, sorry i havent updated!! SOOOOO SORRY!!

Alice, Bella, **Edward**, **Mike**

Guyyyys!

**Yes, Alice?**

I want to go shopping!

**Wow! Really? I never knew you liked shopping…**

Oh, can it human lover

LEAVE EDDIKINZ ALONE!

Chill, Bell.

OH GOODY! IM A BELL!

**We are so proud, Bella. **

DING DONG MIKE IS DEAD

Which old Mike?

The Wicked Mike!

**Hi Eddiekins! –Blush-**

**Uh gotta go, by honey –kisses Bella-**

**-sighs. Looks at them with want in his eyes-**

Mike. Wait, Mike?

What?

I thought we killed him!

OMG YOU RIGHT!

IT'S THE WICKED MIKE OF THE WEST!

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

**What are you talki-**

Bella snatches paper and runs off with Alice, screaming.

* * *

You like? I am doing another part to it, so never fear! Also, Bella is kinda loopey in this...


	10. Part 2 Yellow brick road

**YIPIIE! i finally updated! Go me... Go meeeee!**

* * *

Alice. Bella.** Edward.** **Emmett**._ Jasper. Mike. _

I think we lost him!

Yesssss! Wait. Don't you mean, 'her'?

Oh, right.

We must find the yellow brick road!

Why?

To get to the professor!

Righto!

-both sings were off to see the wizard-

OH look! It's the scar crow! –Points to Jasper-

Come on! –grabs jasper and starts singing again-

And look! The Tin Man! –Points to Emmett-

You don't need oiling. Come ON! –Pulls Emmett.-

And look at that handsome lion! –Points at Edward-

What ever. Come here, pussy cat! –Grabs Edward- 

-all singing were off to see the wizard.-

We there yet?

**Were we?**

**ALICE!**

Geez guys. Tone it down!

We're off to see the wizard…

**Bella, did you start this?**

No… IT WAS ALICE!

WAS NOT!

YA HUH!

**JASPER!**

WHAT?

**DO SOMETHIG!**

NO!

**JASPER!**

EMMETT!

EDWARD!

**BELLA!**

Alice!

_STOP YELLING YA'LL!_

All- AHH! THE WICKED MIKE! OF THE WEST/EAST!

* * *

**Kinda confusing. I know. NOW! I want to see some reviews! Other people get like, 60 reviews for note passing! Are mine boring or something?? It makes me sad, and jealous. But, the more i get, the more i post! For every review i get i'll post a chapter! Kay? Good. Now press that butten, and make me happy. **


	11. Peanut Butter

**OMG. I officaly 3 you guys! So many reviews it scares me. But keep em coming. :P**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward

* * *

**Eddddie?**

What is it, love?

**Do you like... Peanut butter?**

You know I don't like human food, love.

**But it's not for humans.**

It's not?

**No. It is not.**

*sigh* what's it for then, love?

**PEANUTS!!!!**

Sorry?

**IT"S THE PEANUTS BUTTER! Get it???**

No.

**You need to be more optimistic. **

You need to make better jokes.

**YOU HATE MY JOKES???**

No, I didnt say that- *Bella snatches pen*

**I HATE YOOOOOOOOOU!**

I love you.

**I love you too. **

* * *

***cough***

**Okay, i know it sucks..............  
**


End file.
